direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
慟哭と去りぬ
I'm Behind You 欲がパクリと口開いてんだろうが、いったい 何を求めているんだ?存在自体さえもが I do not want to know 歪む顔に水を浮かべては泳ぐ真実 Rot away Without you Cries In Vain Go Mad 曖昧な反逆感情 Cries In Vain Ways To Destroy Your Ambition Reborn No Saving Me 誰も咎めてはいないはずもなく狂い求める Blueなカラ空+噛んだ爪跡 いったい何故に Do you live? 信じられないのは誰のせい?言葉巧みに 見せ掛けの選択無き道ばかりを 連れやってくる太陽 身体一つ全てをうけて　流す慈悲さえ 無言の肌を染めては溢れ出した 傷を胸に秘めて Rot away Without you Cries In Vain Go Mad 曖昧な反逆感情 Cries In Vain Ways To Destroy Your Ambition Reborn 運命だろうが壊してしまえ | Mushoku tōmei　Jōgen naki bōsō ni Donna kao shite tokekomu? Kyōsei M mienai mono e no daishō Cries In Vain Go Mad Aimai na hangyaku kanjō Cries In Vain Ways To Destroy Your Ambition Reborn Faceless Aimai de amasugite beta tsuku koe ga Maiban nō ni tamatte iki kuchi o fusagu shimatsu de… I'm Behind You Yoku ga pakuri to kuchi hiraitendarō ga, ittai Nani o motomete irunda? Sonzai jitai sae mo ga I do not want to know Yugamu kao ni mizu o ukabete wa oyogu shinjitsu Rot away Without you Cries In Vain Go Mad Aimai na hangyaku kanjō Cries In Vain Ways To Destroy Your Ambition Reborn No Saving Me Dare mo togamete wa inai hazu mo naku kururi motomeru Blue na kara sora kanda tsumeato Ittai doko ni… Do you live? Shinjirarenai no wa dare no sei? Kotoba takumi ni Misekake no sentaku naki michi bakari o Tsure yattekuru taiyō Karada hitotsu subete o ukete　Nagasu jihi sae Mugon no hada o somete wa afuredashita Kizu o mune ni hime te Rot away Without you Cries In Vain Go Mad Aimai na hangyaku kanjō Cries In Vain Ways To Destroy Your Ambition Reborn Unmei darō ga kowashite shimae | Colorless and transparent Limitless recklessness How will you fit in? Forcing M Compensation for those you can't see Cries In Vain Go Mad The vague rebellion Cries In Vain Ways to Destroy Your Ambition Reborn Faceless The voice that's vague, too sweet, and sticky Every night it increases in my brain and ends up filling my mouth… I'm Behind You I know it's desire opening its mouth, but What do you want? Your purely existence I do not want to know Water flows to your crooked face The truth swims Rot away Without you Cries In Vain Go Mad The vague rebellion Cries In Vain Ways to Destroy Your Ambition Reborn No Saving Me Without not having anyone to blame I start to go crazy The Blue empty sky + the bite mark Where the hell is it…? Do you live? Whose fault is it that I can't trust anymore? The Sun talks skillfully, bringing in the choice that look good on the outside but are just dead ends The body absorbs it all Even mercy stains the unspoken skin and keeps a secret of those pains that overflow Rot away Without You Cries In Vain Go Mad The vague rebellion Cries In Vain Ways to Destroy Your Ambition Reborn So what if it's fate, destroy it }} Trivia Title * The working title of this song was "Get away".